1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intelligent controlling system, and in particularly to an intelligent air-conditioning controlling system, and an intelligent controlling method used by the system.
2. Description of Prior Art
For efficiently controlling air-conditionings in a space, there are many types of intelligent air-conditioning system in the market, which equip with a temperature and humidity sensor for sensing temperature information and humidity information around the environment of the space. Therefore, the air-conditionings can operate automatically based on the sensed temperature information and humidity information. For example, the air-conditionings can enter a cooling mode automatically when the environment temperature is too high, enter a heating mode automatically when the environment temperature is too low, or enter a dehumidifying mode when automatically the environment humidity is too high.
However, the current intelligent air-conditioning system in the market only equips with a single sensor, and the arranged position of the sensor may affect the air-conditioning in operation. Further, it may finally lead an intelligent controlling function of the air-conditioning to a bad efficiency.
For example, if the sensor is arranged on a vent of the air-conditioning which is assembled on a ceiling, the temperature sensed by the sensor is easily higher than that on a table height when the air-conditioning is in the heating mode. Therefore, the temperature sensed by the sensor may have a huge difference with the real temperature felt by users. Therefore, the heating mode of the air-conditioning may have a limited efficiency (that because the temperature sensed by the sensor is higher than that on the table height, so a target temperature set by the heating mode will be decreased).
For other example, the fan direction of the current air-conditioning is usually adjusted automatically by the air-conditioning itself or adjusted manually by the user, there is no specific reference. It to say, the current air-conditioning cannot adjust its fan direction according to the indoor temperature, and it may cause the indoor temperature imbalanced, and it also wastes the power consumption.
Besides, the current air-conditioning does not equip with detection function for detecting people indoor, so it cannot execute an accurately controlling operation. For example, if the space the air-conditioning arranged is large, but only few people exists in the space (for example, only one person in the space). In this case, the current air-conditioning still operates according to the temperature sensed by the sensor, so as to increase or decrease the temperature of the entire space. As such, the power consumption will be seriously wasted by the current air-conditioning.
It should be mentioned that some intelligent air-conditioning systems now may equip with a controlling device for controlling the air-conditioning. The current controlling device usually arranged in the same space with the air-conditioning and the sensor, and it usually has a simple calculating capability.
Generally speaking, the current controlling device can only generate a control command for controlling the air-conditioning according to simple information (i.e., the temperature information and the humidity information sensed by the sensor), it cannot calculate complicated information (for example, multiple temperature information, user information, historical data, etc.) at the same time. As such, if only operating by following the control command generated by the controlling device, the air-conditioning cannot reach the purpose of reducing the power consumption, and cannot accurately improve the environment of the arranged space in a short time.